The Golden Wings of The Thunder God
by SpikeMasaki
Summary: Almost x-over with Dragonball Z: A young man with extraordinary abilities appears at the Masaki home. He seeks his origins, and a new evil seeks revenge.
1. Shinron Shows the Path

Disclamer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, and I don't own Dragonball or anything that has to do with it, so please don't sue me.  
  
However!! I DO own Kin-Raidon and any original characters, so please don't steal them, they are me, in more ways than one. -  
  
The Golden Wings of the Thunder God  
  
Chapter 1: Shinron Shows the Path  
  
"Who awakens Shinron?" boomed the Eternal Dragon from his place above the clouds.  
"I did," replied the man that was not quite finished with being a boy yet. The youth stood on the sandy beach of a small island amidst vast ocean waves, "My name is Kin-Raidon."  
"Hmm, your power is familiar to me boy, you may make your three wishes," replied the great airborne serpent.  
A little confused at the dragon god's statement, Kin-Raidon paused thoughtfully. He quickly recovered from his confusion, simply brushing it off and made his first wish. "I wish to return the lives of all those I took while under the rule of Kagato."  
The dragon concentrated for a brief moment, then asked a simple question, "This is a difficult wish, the power necessary for such a request will use up your second wish, do you wish to proceed?"  
"Yes, of course!" retorted the boy. Shinron growled in concentration, and after a moment, opened his eyes, "It is done, what is your final wish?"  
"I wish to be told of my true origins!" exclaimed Kin-Raidon.  
"As you wish, follow this to your destination." No sooner had the apparition finished speaking, a small ball of light, no larger than the adolescent's fist appeared before his eyes. Then, with a brilliant flash Shinron disappeared and the seven dragon balls were hurled towards the horizon.  
"All right, now for some sleep," Kin-Raidon spoke to the light, "we can start in the morning."  
  
The first rays of morning light shown on Kin-Raidon, a boy of eighteen, breakfasting on plain bread as he sat on the beach of his little island. Kin-Raidon, or just Kin to his friends, if he has any, was average in height, but that was all that could be called average about him. His hair was a darker black than the midnight sky on a starless night. He wore it in a part down the center, allowing it to fall over the edges of an old dusty visor. Two long locks of his inky black hair rested on each side to the bill of his visor, and reached to his goatee clad chin. Where his neck met the back of his head, a short, stiff tuft of hair stuck out in a rat- tail. His eyes where the sharp golden of a star in its prime. Swimming among the blazing irises, his pupils sat, slim and cat like.  
His muscular build was clothed in a faded, rust colored sweatshirt with a Capsule Corporation logo displayed on the chest. His aged, grimy blue jeans hid the top of his "borrowed" Jurian military combat boots, and a well placed hole released the furry cord of tail that extended from the base of his spine. On the third finger of his right had he wore a nondescript gold ring, inlayed with a large, jade gem. His neck was adorned with an exotic shell necklace, supporting a single pennant, the Chinese character of the ox. A large, green, earthling military issue backpack sat near him, slowly sinking into the sand as if with immeasurable weight.  
Kin finished his breakfast and stood. Slipping the bag over his shoulders he spoke to the ball of brilliant light that was patiently waiting for him, "Okay, you little light at the end of the tunnel, let's get on with it." At the sound of his voice, the ball steadily rose into the air. It bobbed from side to side, as if it was trying to gain its bearings. Without warning it shot off towards the southeast with incredible speed, leaving a trail of light behind it, not unlike the tail of a comet. "Whoa!" exclaimed a surprised Kin, who quickly powered up and flew after it.  
  
For several days and night Kin followed his "guide," over oceans, deserts, cities and farmlands. Finally, in the darkness of night, the mysterious light abruptly stopped and vanished with an audible "POP!" A bewildered Kin came to a sudden halt in midair. ::Well, this must be the place, but where am I supposed to go?! It's just a forest!:: Kin thought to himself. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and started making his way through the dense foliage. After about twenty minutes of wandering, he came to a stone path framed by the forest on either side. From his vantage point on the side of the path, Kin could see a wide staircase ascending through the gloom. Slowly he followed the stairway up, telling himself not to get too hopeful; it was the middle of the night after all. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached the top and found what he instantly recognized as a holy place, maybe even a shrine. He had been to many worlds, and all holy places looked vaguely similar everywhere around the galaxy. As he suspected, there was no one around at this time of night. After a short look around, Kin approached what appeared to be the main building of the shrine. He laid his muscular bulk down on the banister surrounding the porch. ::Guess I'll just have to wait until morning:: he thought to himself. After a few minutes of starring skyward, Kin's eyes became heavy, and slowly closed, bringing him away to the place of dreams.  
  
Kin's senses woke slowly, one at a time. First he could hear the birdsong from the forest around him, next he could smell something delicious cooking in the distance. He could taste the pure outdoor air, and he could feel the sun warming his chest. He allowed his eyelids to part gradually to find a woman with a smiling face framed by a wild mane of cyan hair. At first Kin was startled at the sight of the beautiful woman, but his surprise was quickly replaced with recognition and a deep burning hatred. He scrambled to his feet, putting some distance between himself and the demon woman he had long ago vowed to hunt down to avenge his parent's deaths. "Ryoko," he said in a low growl as he took up a defensive position. Bewildered, Ryoko backed away from the shrine building and moved toward the center of the courtyard. Cautiously, Kin followed. Once the buildings were out of harms way, Ryoko's eyes sharpened. "So, who are you anyway?" she asked in a careful voice.  
"Who I am doesn't matter, all that matters is that I can take this opportunity to exact my revenge on you!" he replied forcefully.  
"Revenge, huh? You aren't the first one to try that!" she growled in anticipation of the inevitable battle. Kin's only reply was the growth of his energy. The very ground began to shake under the strain of his immense power. For the first time in her existence, the ex-space pirate was afraid, she had never experienced a force even similar to this. She decided that she wasn't going to allow this strange boy to ascend to his full potential. She swiftly formed an energy ball in her hand and flung it at him as she dove to her left. Kin saw this attack coming and easily countered by calling up his energy shields. They sprang into existence, five slightly transparent hexagons, stretched from top to bottom, spanning out to easily absorb Ryoko's attack. At the sight of his energy shields Ryoko stopped dead in her tracks, and starred at him slack jawed.  
Kin took her surprise as fear, "What, no taunting from the big bad family killer? I've heard that you like to trash talk during a fight, so whatsamatter? Too scared?" He barred his fanglike teeth as a blue aura materialized around his body and his hair began to rise, as if caught in the wind. As suddenly as the fight had begun, it ended. The aura vanished as Kin's eyes widened with distress, and he simply appeared to faint.  
"Whaaa..?" questioned Ryoko. Then she saw her husband, dressed in his priest garments, holding onto the boy's tail. He had the same look of shock that was written across his cyan haired bride.  
  
Kin slowly came around to the sound of distant voices. ::Damn, still can't move, how'd they know about my tail being my weak spot?:: he wondered. The voices moved closer until they were just out of kin's line of sight.  
"Yes, he is very powerful, but are you sure they were lighthawk wings?" asked the voice of a child.  
"Yes, absolutely," replied a male voice that sounded only slightly older than Kin himself.  
"But I thought Tenchi was the only person that could generate the lighthawk wings?" intruded a third voice, but this voice Kin knew. It was that murderer, Ryoko. Kin slammed his eyes shut, faking sleep.  
"Well, I'll just have to run a few tests, I'll explain later everything that I find out. Now, get out of my lab before I try for that sample again!" came the voice a little girl again.  
"Washuuuuu!" countered Ryoko.  
"I have repeatedly asked you to call me 'Mom'"  
"All right, all right ladies, please, we're going, we're going. Ryoko, come on!" begged the male voice. Kin could only assume this was Tenchi. Shortly there came the sound of a door closing, then silence.  
"Alright, quit faking it, you can't hide anything from the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Kin opened his eyes and beheld the face that went with the childish voice. He found himself eye to eye with a young girl with wild tresses of magenta hair spiking out the back of her head.  
"Washu!" he exclaimed as recognition hit him like a lightning bolt. He swiftly leaped off the examination table he was laying on, putting it between himself and Washu.  
"I prefer 'Little Washu' if you please, but that's beside the point, how do you know who I am? And how do you know Ryoko."  
"I know who you are because I was supposed to kill you a long time ago. As for Ryoko, that's another matter, one I will keep to myself if it's all the same to you," was Kin's sharp reply.  
"Why were you going to kill me?  
"Because I was ordered to, 'no one escapes the wrath of Kagato,'" he responded with sarcasm dripping from his words.  
"Kagato!" Washu gasped, "But, Tenchi."  
"Relax, I'm not going to kill you because I was ordered to, Kagato no longer has the abilities to give orders anymore, but if you ask for it, I will kill you on my own accord,"  
"But, I don't understand, Tenchi killed Kagato almost twenty years ago,"  
"Well, I don't know about any 'Tenchi,' but Kagato is dead, and by my sword!" Kin countered Kin, with an air of pride.  
"You killed him? Then what.That bastard! I should have known! A shadow form," Washu had finally figured out what had bothered her about that day so many years ago. It hadn't really been Kagato at all, it was his shadow. And this boy, no older than Tenchi had been, had destroyed the true Kagato. During the course of his conversation with the 'child' genius, Kin had begun to lower his guard; Washu saw her chance and took it. Metallic tentacles groped out of the darkness of lab, beyond his vision, clutching his arms and legs and injected him with a sedative. Before he could react, he was out cold. "Hope I didn't over do it on the sedative, but his is very powerful. Oh well!" Washu remarked, a bit giddily.  
  
- If you recognize this, it is a revision of A Search For Origins, my first fanfic. I think this version is a little better, so please review, compliment, make fun of, I don't care, just gimme something to go on. More to come shortly. 


	2. One Day, Trust, & A Girl and Her Lab

Disclamer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, and I don't own Dragonball or anything that has to do with it, so please don't sue me.  
  
However!! I DO own Kin-Raidon and any original characters, so please don't steal them, they are me, in more ways than one. -  
  
Chapter 2: One Day, Trust, & A Girl and Her Lab  
  
Kin slowly awoke. A little groggy from the drugs Washu had given him, he slowly took in his new surroundings. He was in a large square room. The sun shining through the large windows on one wall gave the room a warm feeling, and the couches and television only added to the family atmosphere. After a moment, he realized he was in the recreational area of a house, the "living room." Kin sat on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, and across from him, on a large green couch, sat Washu, Ryoko, and a young man dressed as a Shinto priest. Kin leaped to his feet, knocking the chair over. The man stood slowly, "Calm down, we only want to talk with you, my name is Tenchi," Kin managed to keep the surprise off his face, did he really say he was Tenchi? Washu had mentioned him earlier, but she had said he had defeated Kagato's shadow twenty years ago. This man looked barely twenty himself. Curiosity got the better of him and he reset the chair and sat down. "What do you want from me?" he asked, trying to hide the anger, frustration and fear in his voice.  
Kin-Raidon was indeed afraid, an emotion that was not new too him, but one he only associated with Kagato, until this moment. He was afraid because he was in a room with someone he was supposed to have assassinated, and a boy who couldn't possibly have been the one to take on Kagato's shadow, but seemed to be anyway. But most of all, he was afraid of the cyan haired woman that sat across from him; the dreaded space pirate that had brutally massacred his parents just after his birth. As he glared into her golden eyes he saw something he recognized, but he could quite grasp it, what could it be.?  
"We just want to talk, that's all, maybe help you out, if you need it," replied Tenchi.  
"I need no one's help," snapped Kin.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" barked Ryoko.  
"I have no given name, but the name given to me by the evil one I once call 'Master' is Kin-Raidon,"  
"Kin-Raidon?" Tenchi asked while looking at Washu.  
"It means 'golden thunder god,'" she said, explaining the meaning of Kin's name.  
"And I am here because Shinron, the Eternal Dragon sent me here to find my origins, although I still don't know why," Kin continued.  
Tenchi look bewildered again, "Shinron? Eternal Dragon?"  
Washu sighed, "The Eternal Dragon is." she started.  
"There are seven balls," Kin broke in, "the dragon balls. They are scattered around the world. When some one collects all seven and brings them together, Shinron, the Eternal Dragon appears to grant three wishes,"  
"Oh," was all Tenchi could muster, he was still a little confused, he had never heard of the dragon balls before.  
"Okay, now it's my turn, who the hell are you?" Kin asked, staring directly at Tenchi.  
"My name is Tenchi Masaki, I." but before he could go on, Washu cut in.  
"He is the owner of this house and Ryoko's husband, I will tell you anything else you may want to know on that matter later,"  
"Ryoko? Married? To an earthling? What the hell are you doing here anyway, family killer?" Kin practically shouted at the demon woman.  
Ryoko seemed shocked at this outburst, but quickly got over her immediate emotion, "How dare you! You little." but stopped when Washu whispered something in her ear. "Fine, if you think it'll help," she crossed her arms over her chest and teleported away with a grimace of anger on her face.  
"These questions and more will be answered in due time," Washu said calmly, "in the meantime, you are a very interesting being, would you allow me to do some tests?" she asked with a glimmer of excitement in her emerald eyes.  
A little taken aback by the question, Kin replied, "Uh, no, I don't think so, I have no reason to trust you people. You've already drugged me once."  
"Well, what can we do to win your trust?" asked Tenchi. No sooner than he had finished his inquiry, a beautiful young woman, no older than Kin himself, poked her head into the room, "Ryoko, did you eat all the potato chips again?" she asked. Kin had never seen such a sight before. She wore her sky blue hair in a single long braid, which flowed down her back like the most stunning waterfall, and her eyes were the same magnificent color as cherry blossoms in spring. Tenchi quickly jumped to his feet and moved to intercept her before she could enter the room.  
"Sasami, you need to back outside, stay out of the house for a little while," Tenchi said as he caught her.  
"But why? It's boring out there!" she complained as Tenchi herded out into the next room.  
Kin could still hear them through the half closed door, "Because we don't know if that boy is dangerous or not,"  
"Oh, he can't be dangerous, he's just a kid," she responded.  
"Yeah, well, we'll just wait and see. Please wait outside, just for a little while longer. Go for a walk or something, okay?" Tenchi pleaded.  
"Oh, alright, but I still don't see the problem," then came the sound of a sliding glass door closing, and Tenchi reappeared in the doorway.  
"You want to know how you can win my trust? You," Kin said, speaking directly to Tenchi, "can give me one day to do with as I please, whatever that may be, got it?" Kin then turned to Washu, "And you, you will tell me everything I want to know, including what you know about me. Shinron would not lie to me about this location. Do you understand?" their only responses were grave nods. Kin stared into Tenchi deep brown eyes, "And yes, I am very dangerous, however, you do not need to concern yourself with that, I do not attack unless provoked,"  
"Then what was all that with Ryoko at the shrine?" asked Tenchi, with a hint of anger seeping into his voice.  
"That is between me and that murderous bitch, however, out of respect for your 'hospitality,' I will refrain from extracting my revenge until a later place and time," he replied with a grimace.  
  
Kin spent the rest of the day wondering the grounds of the Masaki residence. Most of his time was spent at the shrine. It was there that he decided to allow Washu to proceed with the tests, he did come here to find out about himself, and maybe she will be able to tell him something. This decision came difficultly, and after many hours of thinking. He convinced himself when a sliver of doubt was driven into his consciousness. How could a holy man marry a murdering demon? It simply didn't make any sense. And on top of that, how could someone that seemed as innocent as Sasami live with Ryoko too? Questions were now swirling through Kin's head; could Ryoko not have been the one to kill his parent? Would Kagato lie about that? Who was he trying to kid? Of course Kagato would lie, but still, did he? All Kin had managed to do was confuse himself. As he came around the side of one of the shrine buildings he heard grunts of exertion coming from the front of the structure. When the area in question can into Kin's view, he found Tenchi attempting to lift his backpack, which he had left near the porch when he had fallen asleep the night before. Tenchi had both hands wrapped around one strap, but he simply could not lift the pack. "Here, let me," offered Kin as he hefted the bad onto a shoulder with one hand. Tenchi was awestruck. "It's weighted, I use it for training. It makes me stronger and faster when I take if off," he explained. "Let's head back to the house, I have made my decision,"  
  
"All right Washu, I have decided to allow you to proceed with your tests," Kin saw her face begin to light up, and continued before she could get too excited, "but I have a few conditions," He looked around the room, at his audience. Tenchi and Washu sat on the couch waiting for his terms, while Ryoko was outside, attempting to keep Sasami out in the dark, both figuratively, and literally; night had since fallen. "I want you to tell me what you and Ryoko are doing here, I want to know about Tenchi, and I want to know all your findings, after all Shinron didn't send me here for nothing," Washu gave Tenchi a sideways glance. Tenchi nodded in agreement.  
"Agreed. Now, if you'll just follow me please," Washu replied as she stood and walked towards a small door set into the wall. Kin stood and placed his backpack on the chair he had been seated in. The chair groaned for a moment, then collapsed in a cloud of dust and splinters. Everyone looked at the crumbled remains of the chair in awe, "Uh, oops, sorry," was all Kind had to offer on the subject.  
  
Washu opened the door, and Kin was astonished at the seer vastness of the room. In the background of his mind, Kin could hear Washu explaining something about a "subspace" portal, and the laboratory actually existing in another dimension. Kin heard all this, but it did not register in his brain, he was too occupied with taking in all that the lab had to offer at first glance. "What sort of tests did you have in mind Washu?" Kin asked absently. "Well," replied the "child" genius, "I'm gonna map your DNA, to see if you are who I think you are." "Huh?" "Nothing," continued Washu, "I was also going to run several tests to determine what sort of power you have." "Well, I could tell you that," interrupted Kin. "Ah, but that would take all the fun out of it! And if you interrupt me one more time I'll turn you into a water sprite!" she said, smiling evilly at Kin, who gulped audibly. "Uh, okay," "And lastly, I was going to run some OTHER tests!" she concluded, "Sit there," she instructed, pointing to what looked like an operating table, she then disappeared into the lab. When she returned, she was dressed in a skimpy nurse's uniform. "Uh, Washu, what's with the uniform?" asked a perplexed Kin. "Why, I'm an angel of mercy Kin!" she replied. "Um, can we just get on with the tests please?" Kin asked, a little fearfully. "Oh fine, have it your way, spoilsport," she whined, "take off that ratty sweatshirt." Kin complied, revealing masses of crimson scars crisscrossing his chest, shoulders and back. Washu couldn't help but stare at the ugly cords twisting across Kin's muscles. "What happened to you?" asked with a maternal tone that caught Kin slightly off guard. Kin spoke only one word under his breath. "Kagato," Washu took his attitude as a sign to probe no farther, pressed a button and a complicated mechanical apparatus lowered itself over Kin's exposed chest. The machine was teeming with grasping arms, syringes, and an array of things that Kin couldn't match with a name. The arms tested the strength of every major muscle group on his body, first giving them an electric shock to cause them to tense, and then measuring their firmness. Washu was amazed to find that there was no "give" in his flesh anywhere. Every muscle on his body was rock solid. "Why the needle, Washu?" Kin asked a little nervously. "It's just going to take a sample of your blood, so I can analyze your DNA," she replied absently, as she was busy reading the results on a subspace laptop that materialized in the air before her. Even before she had finished her explanation, the needle had buried itself into his arm and drew out a few ounces of blood, and the entire device moved back to its place in the ceiling. Kin stood up in front of the table, "What now?" "Just one more test, hold this please," she said, handing him a large, rather heavy, vase. Kin took the vase cautiously, "Okay, but what does this have to do with anything?" "Trust me," she replied, "whatever happens, don't let go of that vase," She walked around behind him, "Ready?" Kin, who had figured out what this test was, gulped, "As ready as I'll ever be," then clenched his teeth in anticipation. "Okay, here we go," Washu said, then grabbed hold of Kin's tail. Instantly he could feel his strength flowing out of him, being replaced my intense pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, ground his teeth together, and tried to tighten his hold on the vase. He could feel its weight increasing in his hands and they began to sag. He grunted and tried to lift his arms back up. His knees began to wobble precariously, and, not being able to help himself, he fell to one knee. Shortly the other knee followed suit. Suddenly he fell over on the vase, smashing it into thousands of tiny shards, and just before he passed out, Washu released him. Kin groaned softly. "Wow," was Washu's only response. "Yeah, ugh, 'wow,' thanks a lot," Kin said, slowly lifting himself to his knees and elbows. After a moment Kin regained enough strength to climb back onto the examination table. As he lay there catching his breath, he looked at Washu. "You told me you would tell me about you, Ryoko, and Tenchi," he said hopefully. "I did, didn't I? Where should I start?" she asked herself. "Why not the beginning?" suggested Kin. "Sounds like as good a place as any," she sighed, and began. "About thirty years ago, Tenchi decided it would be a good idea to sneak into the forbidden cave of the Masaki shrine."  
  
Over the next several hours, Kin was told of the resurrection of Ryoko, the arrivals of Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi, and Tenchi's death at the hand of Kagato's ship, the Soja and his resurrection by Tsunami, Sasami's goddess alter ego. Washu explained to him how Kagato had her imprisoned, Ryoko's battle with Kagato, and finally, how Tenchi managed to defeat him. "But I guess all Tenchi managed to get was his shadow," Kin was a little confused, "How did he even mange to do that? "Well, I'm not even totally sure about that, you see, Tenchi is part of the Juraian Royal Family, and for some reason he can generate three lighthawk wings, which he used to kill Kagato," Kin nodded, and Washu continued. "After he defeated Kagato, problems arose back home," "What do you mean?" asked Kin. "Well, Ayeka and Ryoko living in one house with Tenchi ended up just causing lots of problems, heh," she giggled a little, "Long story short, after a while Tenchi decided he loved Ryoko, and they got married. Ayeka went back to Jurai to become Empress. There are no hard feelings and she comes back to visit whenever her duties allow. Mihoshi got called back to the Galaxy Police, and even managed to get a promotion, she also visits from time to time. Sasami wanted to stay, she says it's because she doesn't want any of the responsibilities of the Royal Family, but I think it's because she likes to cook for us. Since then she has merged with Tsunami, but she has not learned how to use her new powers yet. Even Ryoko's ship, Ryo-oki has gone away, she left to explore the universe, but she too visits. And I stayed because I wanted to be with my daughter and my little 'guinea pig.'" She said with a slightly feline grin. When she caught Kin's confused eye she yelped, "Uh, never mind. Well, I guess that's just about everything," Washu finished. "Not quite," Kin said, "if Tenchi is that old, what? Almost 50? Why does he look like he's in his early twenties?" "Like I said, he is Juraian, and when the Jurai reach seventeen their aging process slows down so much it almost appears to stop," "Hmm, I think I get it. Are you done with the DNA?" Kin asked; he was becoming impatient. "I think I may almost be." Washu stopped abruptly. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" Kin's impatience had quickly changed to worry. Slowly Washu turned to face him. She was ginning from ear to ear with knowledge, "It IS you!" she cried out with joy, "my beautiful grandson!"  
  
- Ha! I love cliffhangers, hope u do too, review please. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible, faster if I get some reviews!! 


	3. A Show of Power

Disclamer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, and I don't own Dragonball or anything that has to do with it, so please don't sue me.  
  
However!! I DO own Kin-Raidon and any original characters, so please don't steal them, they are me, in more ways than one. -  
  
Chapter 3: A Show of Power  
  
With the push of a button, Washu was out of her nurse's outfit, in a pair of green shorts and a "Greatest Scientific Genius" t-shirt, and had Kin is a crushing bear hug with a massive grin on her face. Kin gasped for air.  
"Wa.Wa.Washu! I can't brea.!" he struggled out.  
"You can't what?" she asked, still holding him tight.  
"I.can't.brea.brea.BREATH!!"  
"Oh!" replied Washu, quickly releasing him.  
"What, in all things good, are you talking about? Grandson?" Kin interrogated Washu.  
"Uh, well, when Ryoko and Tenchi got married, they were not physically, er, 'compatible' shall we say. It took me a little while to fix that. But anyway, as a marriage gift to them I started on their first heir. I took DNA from both Ryoko and Tenchi and added it to Mass," Kin looked confused at that last part, "Uh, don't ask, and just to spice things up a little, I added a little Saiyan DNA from a sample I had on file,"  
"Saiyan DNA," Kin murmured.  
"You know of them?" inquired Washu.  
"Just that they were a warrior race, and were all but destroyed by an evil creature named Freeza," answered Kin.  
"Very good!" replied Washu, surprised that he had even heard of them, "The scientist in me added the Saiyan DNA because of simple curiosity. There is an ancient Saiyan legend that tells of a man ascending to 'Super Saiyan.' His strength and power were increased exponentially. I had hoped, with the combined training of Tenchi, Ryoko, and myself, we could bring the child to such a level of being," she paused to catch her breath, "I returned to my lab one day to find only trace amounts of DNA in the machine the fetus was gestating in. I had assumed the dominate Saiyan blood had overpowered Tenchi's human blood, and Ryoko's DNA, and then had simply cannibalized itself. I came to the decision that nature was the best way to produce a child, and I terminated the project. Apparently I was wrong; the fetus had not been destroyed. He kidnapped you when you were only a few weeks old!"  
Kin was just about to point out that the story sounded a bit farfetched, but Washu interrupted his thoughts. "So have you?" she asked, not even trying to hide the excitement in her voice.  
"Have I what?"  
"Have you become a 'Super Saiyan'?"  
"Well, I guess so, if that's what its called." he trailed off.  
"What do you mean?" demanded Washu.  
"Well, I can transform, increasing my strength, power, and stamina tenfold," he explained.  
Washu was almost giddy with enthusiasm, "Well, let's see it then!"  
"No, no, no, later. First I want proof of your little story here,"  
"Ah, of course," replied Washu, not doing a very good job at hiding her disappointment, "Please look here," she said, pointing to a monitor. Everything came up on the screen as she explained the evidence, "This is your DNA. Use it for reference. This is Tenchi's, Ryoko's, and Saiyan. And here they are combined.see? A perfect match!"  
"Yeah, but hanging around with Kagato for so long has taught me at least one thing; to be cautious when it comes to matters that I do not understand," countered Kin.  
"A wise lesson from such an evil man," Washu said thoughtfully, "Okay, how about some physical evidence then," as she said this, three images appeared on the screen, one of him, Tenchi, and Ryoko. Look, you have you mother's eyes and 'fangs', and your father's facial structure, not to mention 'rat tail'," she said, expressing her point by yanking on his hair.  
"Ow!" Kin yelped in surprise more than pain.  
"There is one other thing," she said as she turned Kin to face her. They stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's sharp eyes.  
Suddenly, Kin heard Washu's voice without her opening her mouth, ::How's this for proof?:: Kin was so caught off guard, he stumbled backward, tripped over some tubing on the floor, and fell backwards. He could hear Washu's shrill giggle in his head.  
"What is this?!" he shouted.  
Again, Washu responded without opening her mouth, ::I have a telepathic link with Ryoko, and now, I share one with you as well,::  
"Wow," was Kin's only response as he sat on the floor of the enormous laboratory.  
  
That evening found the extended Masaki family, along with a still shirtless Kin (Washu had neglected to tell him where she had put his sweatshirt in the lab) sitting on the porch of the house. Washu had told the rest of the family what she had discovered about Kin, as he sat off to the side, a little embarrassed without his sweatshirt.  
"As for attacking you, Ryoko, Kagato had him convinced that you massacred his parents in cold blood, a little ironic, that you are his mother in truth," rationalized Washu.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ryoko was in a bit of shock, but who could blame her? She was just presented with an eighteen year old son she never knew about.  
"Well, I guess that explains the lighthawk wings he generated," mused Tenchi, who was taking the news much better than his wife.  
"That's not all he can do!" exclaimed Washu, "He has also inherited most of Ryoko's abilities, but he has yet to master them to any extent,"  
"Wait, what?" interjected a confused Kin, "This is news to me, what are you talking about now?"  
"Kin can generate an energy sword, can't you Kin?" all Kin could do was sit there slack-jawed, he hadn't told her that!  
"He can also teleport and phase through solid matter, although he hasn't discovered these abilities yet,"  
"Looks like I get a new training partner," Ryoko said, eyeing Kin as a slightly feline smirk played across her lips, "We'll get those powers up and running soon enough, my boy," she gave Kin a wry smirk and a wink.  
"I can't wait for the challenge myself!" Tenchi was practically jumping from his seat with excitement.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ryoko  
"I'm going to refine his sword fighting style, that is, if you'll allow me?" asked a hopeful Tenchi. Kin nodded, the idea intrigued him. Kagato had never really taught him how to use the sword, he had always relied on his natural speed and agility to defeat an enemy with his sword.  
Sasami had kept quiet throughout the conversation. She had been admiring Kin's muscular build, and was fascinated with the pink cords of scar tissue that crossed it at seemingly random intervals. She was also pleased to notice that he was modest enough to be embarrassed that he was shirtless.  
"All right, my little Kin-Raidon, let's give your new family a real show. Let's show 'em why you are called the Golden Thunder God! Show 'em your Saiyan side!" Washu was all but squirming with anticipation.  
Kin sighed, showing off was never his favorite thing to do, "All right," He stood and began walking towards the lake shore. As he bent to remove his boots and roll up his pant legs, the rest of his new family stood, and followed him to the beach. Before they could get too close to him, he looked up, "Whoa! Hold on, you guys are gonna have to stay there, sometimes this causes craters," a confused glance was shared by his audience at that comment, but they came no closer. Kin proceeded to walk about ten feet out into the lake. ::Okay,:: he thought to himself, ::here we go.:: He clenched his fists tight, closed his eyes, and ground his teeth together. Slowly the ground began to quake, making the surface of the water to become rough, and beads of the clear liquid began to levitate into the cool night air, defying gravity. Kin's hair began to rise around his visor. As it rose, it started to gently floated back and forth, as it caught in the wind. For a moment, the ground stopped shaking, and the lake became calm again, the only sound was the water lapping at the shore. With his hair still floating around his head, Kin allowed a low guttural growl to grow from the middle of his chest. It started softly, almost the purr of a loving house cat, but as it rose to a primal scream, he opened his eyes, revealing only the whites. Suddenly his hair froze in place and faded from midnight black to brilliant gold, and as if cued by his howls, the quaking returned tenfold. Small bolts of blue lightning began running across his flesh. Suddenly, with a great burst of power, and a bright flash of yellow light, Kin flung his head back and howled into the night sky as his muscles doubled in size, and increased in strength by an immeasurable increment. When the light faded, Kin could be seen, knee deep in water, tail snaking to and fro, his golden hair standing on end, surrounded by a flickering golden-white aura. And his eyes had turned a magnificent sea green, and no longer had any pupils to speak of. And something else, something none of the spectators had seen during the transformation. Kin appeared to have war paint on his face. "The mark of the Juraian warrior!" gasped the three eldest in unison. The marks were half crescents on his face, two on each cheek. They began, one directly below the other, just below his ears, and came to a point under each eye. Noticing Ryoko's obvious awe, Washu made a comment, "Still want him as your training partner?" Her daughter made no response.  
  
Sasami had been speechless throughout the entire display. She had never seen such a show of power, and her alternate personality, Tsunami, confirmed that she hadn't either. As she stared at the contrast between dark scar tissue and bright aura, she thought of something. Sasami decided that it was her turn to see what he could do. She did what every teenage girl does when she wants a guy to do something, she mocked him. "Nice light show, Blondie," she said, turning to Washu, "What does this all mean Little Washu?" "Oh, not much," the little scientist began, not bothering to hide her pride, "just that he is now, officially, the most powerful entity in the known universe," she finished nonchalantly. "Prove it," Sasami came right back. "Umm, don't I get any say in this?" asked Kin, still standing in the lake. "No," Washu and Sasami replied simultaneously. ::Great, what is she gonna make me do now?:: Kin thought to himself. "Well, he is strong enough to blow up a planet, but that's not very convenient, how about." Washu trailed off. She looked at Kin for a moment, thinking. Glancing over his shoulder she saw the moon, beautifully full on that night. "The moon, blow it up," "You gotta be kidding!" Kin was so shocked he had to choke out the words. "Why? I can always replace it," Washu responded while shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, if you say so," he said while turning to face his target. However, once his eyes caught the rays of the full moon's light, something strange began to happen. His body started to go through another transformation, this one more drastic than the last. Thick course fur began to grow all over his skin and his face started to grow outward, into the face of a primate. His body started to grow, tearing his jeans when his legs could no longer fit inside them. As suddenly as it had begun, is reversed. With a flash of electricity, followed by sparks from the emerald ring he wore on his right hand, he was no longer growing, or even a super Saiyan. The last thing his senses recorded before he passed out and fell face first into the lake, was the sound of someone calling his name, and the image of his surrogate family rushing to his aid. Then the world went black.  
  
- More on the way. 


	4. Training Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, and I don't own Dragonball or anything that has to do with it, so please don't sue me.  
  
However!! I DO own Kin-Raidon and any original characters, so please don't steal them, they are me, in more ways than one. -  
  
Chapter 4: Training Day  
  
Kin opened his eyes and sighed.  
"I'm getting tired of waking up to this ceiling Washu," he said into the dark of the lab. There was no response. "Washu?" again, no response. After a brief pause, he sat up. The lab was dark, save for a small, dim light over the bed he lay in. ::Must be night:: he thought to himself. He stood up and began walking to where he thought he remembered the door was. After three steps he felt a tug on his right hand. There were several electrodes and wires attached to the gemmed ring he wore on his finger.  
"What the hell? Washu!" he called the scientist's name, "Where are you?" he finished with a whisper. Just as he was about the yank the electrodes off the ring, the little genius stepped forth from the shadows.  
"Don't take those off yet, I'm still compiling data," she said with a yawn.  
"Data? On the ring? What happened? What time is it?"  
"Hold on now, one question at a time. Let's start with what happened," she stifled another yawn, "I forgot something very important, and because of my forgetfulness, something very dangerous could have happened, but something even more interesting did instead. What is the last thing you remember from last night?"  
"I remember standing in the lake, then you and Sasami were talking, then." he trailed off, "then, I don't know,"  
"Do you remember anything like this ever happening before?"  
"No, I don't think so," replied Kin.  
"No, and why would you?" she shook her head, "that Kagato has all but perfected erasing memories. How long have you had that ring?"  
"As long as I can remember. Washu, you are not answering my question," his patients was wearing thin.  
"Well, if a Saiyan has his tail, when he looks at the full moon, he is transformed into, for lack of a better term, a giant mindless ape. I had forgotten that and asked you to destroy the moon, which happened to be full last night,"  
"Then I.I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" he asked, a little worried.  
"Oh, no, everyone is fine, and no, you didn't transform. It seems that ring of yours prevented it," she reassured him.  
"But, how?"  
"Well, it seems Kagato, in an effort to control you, did a little surgery when you were still a child. The gem in your ring is something I could never duplicate in the lab, but Ryoko has three. You had one, until Kagato pulled it from your body and encased it in that energy reducer you wear as a ring. It won't let you transform into the ape, but when you start to, it knocks you out,"  
Kin was silent for a moment, digesting the information. "Can you put the gem back in my body? Will that increase my power?"  
"Yes, it would greatly increase your power, but I cannot remove it without putting you in serious danger,"  
Kin was noticeably disappointed with this news, then his stomach growled very loudly. "Heh, when's breakfast?"  
  
"If your feeling up to it, Ryoko and I would like to start your training today," remarked Tenchi over breakfast a few hours after Kin awoke in the lab.  
"Yeah, sure, of course!" Kin managed to say between enormous mouthfuls of Sasami's miso soup and grilled fish. They had been eating for only a few minutes, but he was already on his third helping.  
Ryoko was awestruck, "Good thing you like to cook, Sasami,"  
"Yeah, he's even a rivaling what you used to be like," giggled the young princess, "by the way Ryoko, it's your turn to do the dishes!"  
Ryoko's eyes widened as Kin's pile of plates continued to grow.  
"I'll meet you at the shrine, okay Kin?" Tenchi asked as he got up from the table.  
"Okay, just a few more helpings," he replied.  
Ryoko face faulted.  
  
Kin stepped up the last stair to the shrine. Tenchi was nowhere to be seen. He heard a "whirring" sound to his left, growing louder as it came closer to him. He turned in time to catch the wooden sword flying towards his head with only a moment to spare,  
"Nice reflexes," commented Tenchi, who was standing a few feet away, leaning against an ancient tree.  
"What's this?" Kin asked, examining the wooden sword.  
"That," Tenchi explained, "is your training sword, follow me," he turned, and disappeared into the trees. Kin rushed to keep up.  
When he finally caught up with Tenchi, he found himself in a clearing. Tenchi was standing in the center, holding another wooden sword, standing in a defensive position.  
"Attack me," he commanded.  
Still looking at his sword, Kin murmured, "Uh, okay," He steadied himself for a moment, then, without warning, he leaped into the air, hoisting the sword above his head, screaming an incoherent battle cry. Tenchi easily dodged, causing Kin's sword to burry itself halfway into the ground, but the shockwave alone knocked over a few trees at the clearing's edge.  
Tenchi's eyes widened, "Kin, sword fighting is not all about strength, it helps, but it's more about technique, so, uh, lay off a little, okay?"  
"Heh, sure"  
  
The lesson continued much the same for the next several hours. By the time lunch came around, Kin had all but mastered the Juraian basic stance and a few defensive maneuvers, Tenchi was genuinely impressed with the speed Kin was learning the complicated techniques. Just as they were about to head back to the house for some more of Sasami's cooking before Kin moved on the training with Ryoko, Kin and Tenchi heard some yelling and loud laughter from the direction of the shrine.  
"Great," Tenchi sighed.  
"What is it?" Kin asked, a little confused.  
"Local kids with nothing better to do than vandalize holy places, now I have to scare them off again," and with the blink of an eye Tenchi's hair grew to his waist, tied back in a neat braid. It changed to a salt and pepper grey, and his face aged twenty years. Kin was so caught off guard, he almost fell backwards over his own feet.  
Noticing Kin's reaction, Tenchi explained, "Oh, don't be alarmed, it's just a little technique Grandpa showed me before he left, I have to at least appear to be almost fifty when dealing with the public, right?"  
Kin regained his feet and followed Tenchi out of the trees and to the shrine. "Just promise me one thing thought, if it gets rough, let me handle it," Tenchi reacted to this comment with a puzzled look at Kin, who continued with a wry smirk, "A fifty year old man should not take on a group of teenagers!" After a moment Tenchi agreed and they stepped out from the forest.  
What they found was a group of seven or ten teenaged boys on the grounds of the shrine. A few had spray paint cans in their hands, others were carving messages into the ordinate polished wood that decorated the banisters of the buildings. Three, however, were sitting on the steps of the main structure. By the way they carried themselves both Tenchi and Kin were able to safely assume the one in the center was the leader. Tenchi approached the three, with Kin a few steps behind and slightly to his left, flanking him, and prepared for anything  
"Hello boys, how can I help you?" Tenchi flashed a friendly smile.  
"Oh, Mr. Masaki, didn't see you there," replied the adolescent in the center, "it's not a matter of you helping us, I think we can do much more for you." He stood, allowing his hand to enter his jacket. Kin quickly stepped forward, but was stopped short by Tenchi's hand.  
"Oh? And how'd that?" Tenchi almost appeared genuinely interested.  
"By taking this place off your hands, you know, 'under new management,'" in one swift movement he pulled a knife out of his jacket and thrust it towards Tenchi's chest.  
In the blink of an eye, Kin was in front of Tenchi, and had caught the blade between his thumb and index finger. All the youths present had their eyes on their leader and Old Man Masaki's new "bodyguard." In the brief pause caused by the shock at Kin's speed, he twisted his wrist sharply to the left, snapping the blade clean off.  
"Guys," Kin began, in a calm, friendly voice, "you know you are always welcome here. However, this is a holy place of reflection, so, unless you intend to use it as such, I suggest you don't come back,"  
"You.broke." not being able to think of anything else intelligent to say, the young man acted.  
.By throwing a fist into Kin's midsection, breaking nearly every bone in his hand.  
"Not a smart move my friend," Kin said calmly as he lifted the boy off the ground by the front of his shirt, and pulled his free fist back. Tenchi placed his hand on Kin's shoulder. Kin understood, and lowered the boy back to the ground, and wiped dust from his shoulder, "now, remember what I said, right?"  
"Y.y.yes, of course," he stammered, and in a matter of minutes, they were all gone.  
"I know that Kagato had you do things a certain way, but you can't fight the people here, one punch from you would be lethal, I think that may be something else we should perhaps work on," Tenchi commented.  
Kin sighed and looked at his feet, a little ashamed, "Yeah, I guess your right. Old habits die hard I guess,"  
Tenchi smiled and returned to his youthful appearance, "Don't worry too much about it," he put his hand on Kin's shoulder, "Let's get some lunch,"  
  
After a lunch as hardy as his breakfast, Kin found himself standing outside the house with Ryoko. She was wearing a simple dress with vertical blue and green stripes. Kin was trying to tell if the tail that was coming out of it was hers, or some strange accessory. Paying him no mind, Ryoko tried to begin.  
"So, where do you want to start?" she asked, referring to the powers he had inherited from her.  
"Well, how about we start small?" he asked, then tried to direct a thought to her, ::Does this work with you too?::  
::It does indeed, but don't worry, I wont meddle in here as often as Washu does with me:: For a moment Kin thought he heard someone yell out "Hey!" but just shrugged it off.  
"Okay, well, that's good to know, now how about something a little harder?" he was eager to learn his new abilities.  
"Let's try phasing through stuff, here," she walked to the nearest tree, Kin followed, "it's really not all that hard, the trick is to not think about it too hard," she reached up, and simply passed her hand through the trunk as if it were air, "see? Easy. Now you try,"  
Kin placed his hand against the tree and concentrated on not concentrating. Nothing happened.  
"You're thinking too much. You can't think about it, you just have to trust that you can," then Ryoko was struck with an idea, "Hey! Hi Sasami!" she shouted, waving.  
"Huh? Where?" was all Kin could say before he found himself falling through the tree and onto the ground on the other side, "Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to 'meddle' in my head?"  
"I didn't need to go in there to see that you have a crush on her," she replied with a smirk. She waited until he had gotten back to his feet, then she tackled him, "It's soooo cuuuute!" Kin cried out in surprise as she knocked him back to the ground, "well, it got you through the tree," she added before allowing him to get up.  
As he climbed to his feet, he heard giggling from the house. There was Sasami, trying to stifle her laughter. Embarrassed, Kin could only scratch the back of his head and grin like a fool.  
  
Several hours later Washu came out of her lab to find Tenchi relaxing on the couch reading a novel. "So, what do you think of your son?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
"I'm very impressed, he is quite a fast learner," he replied, putting his book down.  
"Where is he? I have a little surprise for him,"  
"Oh really? Well, he is still out with Ryoko training," Sasami chose that moment to poke her head into the room, "I'm about to start making dinner, so it should be ready soon, okay?"  
"Sounds great Sasami, I'll get Ryoko and Kin now then," Tenchi replied. He stood and walked out to the porch. Cupping his hands around his mouth he began yelling for the rest of his family, "Ryoko! Kin! It's almost din." he stopped short as Kin materialized mere inches from his face.  
"Whoa! Sorry, my aim is still a little off," apologized Kin. Ryoko appeared next to him a moment later, "But you have caught on so quickly, I am impressed,"  
"Well, now it's my turn to steal you a way for a few minutes Kin, follow me," Washu commanded as they entered the living room. Kin followed, his curiosity getting the best of him.  
"What's this about Washu?" he asked.  
"Well, I have a little gift for you," she replied as they entered the lab, "Meet Miken-oru." 


	5. Blind Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of the characters, and I don't own Dragonball or anything that has to do with it, so please don't sue me.  
  
However!! I DO own Kin-Raidon and any original characters, so please don't steal them, they are me, in more ways than one. -  
  
Chapter 5: Blind Death  
  
What stood on the Table before Kin was something out of his wildest dreams. It was a miniature dragon, about one foot tall, and three feet from nose to tail. It was the deepest midnight blue Kin had ever seen, and as it raised its head to see him, he saw its eyes. They burned an intense scarlet, the very color of Hell itself. However, even with the creature's terrifying appearance, Kin felt more relaxed in its presence than he had ever felt with any other living thing. Following an uncontrollable urge, Kin lifted his hand to touch the beast's head. When his skin came in contact with the surprisingly smooth hide of the animal, it opened it mouth and released a sound that could only be compared to the soft purr of a content housecat. "What is this Washu?" "This is Miken-oru, a bio-ship. He is similar to Ryo-oki, Ryoko's bio- ship. He also shares a telepathic link with you. He is my gift to you," explained Washu. "Wow, thanks Washu!" Kin left the lab with Miken-oru standing on one shoulder, with his tail casually draped over the other.  
  
When Kin came out of the doorway to Washu's lab, Sasami was setting dinner on the table. Tenchi and Ryoko were nowhere to be seen. After placing a rice bowl on the table Sasami looked up at the sound of the door closing behind Kin. She immediately shrieked in terror, and ran screaming, into the kitchen. At the sound of the ear splitting screech, Miken-oru dug his claws into Kin's sweatshirt and climbed to his back, hiding from Sasami. All Kin could do was laugh at both their reactions. "Cautiously, Sasami poked her head through the door, "What, in the name of Tsunami, is soooo funny?" she demanded. "Ha-ha, nothing really, here, meet Miken-oru. At the sound of his name, the little dragon warily returned to his place on Kin's shoulder. Carefully Sasami approached them, keeping a keen eye on the tiny legendary creature. "What is it?" she asked, extending a finger towards Miken-oru's face. "He's a bi-ship, kind of like Ryo-oki," Miken-oru slowly extended his neck to meet Sasami's finger. He sniffed her, and then licked her hand. Sasami was suddenly overjoyed. She lifted him off Kin's shoulder and twirled him around in one swift movement. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed. Kin could sense Miken-oru's utter happiness, and comfort being in Sasami's arms. ::Lucky guy:: was the only real thought he had at the sight.  
  
A few moments later Ryoko and Tenchi returned and were introduced to Miken- oru as well. Dinner proceeded uneventfully.  
  
After dinner Kin helped Sasami with the dishes, the decided to leave for a starlit walk, leaving Miken-oru in the care of Sasami and Ryoko. Just before he left Tenchi asked if he could join him, Kin obliged. As they walked Tenchi spoke of many things, the seasons, his adventures with the many girls in his extended family, his marriage to the dreaded space pirate, among other things. Kin walked silently, listening intently, interrupting only to ask a few simple questions. Suddenly the conversation turned to Kin. "You care for Sasami very deeply, don't you?" Tenchi asked. Kin stumbled with his words, he was not expecting that, "I, er.that is to say, uh.yeah, is it that obvious?" Tenchi couldn't help but let out a goodhearted laugh, "Yes, it's very obvious. She cares just as deeply for you, you know that, right?" Kin could only smile and gaze into the night sky.  
  
As their walk was coming to an end, Kin heard a familiar female voice, "Well, hello Kin-Raidon," Kin and Tenchi turned towards the voice. Standing on a rock, just behind them on the side of the path was a very beautiful woman. She had catlike ears nestled on top of her head amongst deep brown hair, which she wore in a long braid that ended in a brass ring. She wore a black corset that buckled in the front and tight pants that ended mid thigh on her right leg, but continued to her motorcycle boots on the left. She was armed to the teeth; a broadsword was slung over her shoulders, a specially tailor made holster was tied to her thigh, just below where the pant leg ended, it held five razor sharp throwing knives, and lastly, she held a staff that ended in a double pronged spear head with serrated edges. "Kaida!" Kin sneered "Nice to know you haven't forgotten all about us. Looks like you have a nice little family here," "You leave them out of this, Bitch!" "Who is she?" whispered Tenchi. "Another of Kagato's minions. A survivor of my final battle with him," Kin replied. "Kyofusho misses his dear brother. He wishes you would return," "Tell that asshole I should have killed him when I had the chance," "Oh, come now, I have been sent to retrieve you," "Brother?" Tenchi was on guard, but confused. "Kagato raised his own son and I as brothers," "I see," Tenchi gritted his teeth and called Tenchi-ken, his sword, to him. As it materialized in his hands, Kin was transforming into a Super Saiyan, and had already created his energy sword, which was remarkably similar to Ryoko's, except it was the same beep blue as Miken-oru's skin. "Now there's the Blondie we all know and love!" cackled Kaida. "Tenchi, don't do anything you will regret later, let me handle this," Kin advised Tenchi. "But..." Tenchi began. "No!" Kin commanded at him, "Even with the lighthawk wings, you are no match for her. I can take her, do not interfere!" Tenchi slowly backed away, but he continued to hold Tenchi-ken in a death grip. "Looks like it's just you and me," Kaida commented. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Kin replied with a smirk. Kaida leaped off the rock, twisting and somersaulting in the air. She landed gracefully behind Kin, who quickly turned to face her. She pulled her broadsword from its sheath, and stuck her spear into the ground, leaving it standing upright. "I should warn you Kaida, since I've been here, I've picked up a few new tricks," Kin sneered, showing off his fangs. "Oh really?" she taunted, "Like wha." but she was cut off when Kin teleported behind her, putting her in a head lock. "Hey, that's nice, I'm impressed," she accented her point with an elbow to his ribs. "OOF!" Tenchi was amazed at their speed. He did not know what kind of person this "Kaida" was, but she was comparable in every aspect to Kin in his super Saiyan form. In all honestly, Tenchi was not sure who would come out of this match alive; he was worried for Kin. Kaida's metallic sword easily defended Kin energy weapons and blasts. Just when Tenchi thought that Kin may have the upper hand because he had the ability to create energy blasts, the feme fatal showed that she could as well. While Kin's blasts were a deep blue, Kaida's was an ugly shade of green Tenchi had never green before. She formed a ball the size of a beach ball in her free hand, and flung it at Kin, who was in the middle of lunging himself at her, with his sword raised high. At the last possible moment he managed to raise a lighthawk wing to defend against the blast. Their swords clashed again and again. Metal against pure energy throwing off sparks that lit the night sky, and unearthly sounds that were horrible to the ear and caused vibrations terrible to the skin. Without warning, Kaida had Kin pinned against a tree. Forcing his blade ever closer to his own flesh, she flashed a horrid grin, "New tricks, huh? A lot of good they did you," Kin simply showed off his good natured smile, and to the surprise of his opponent, phased through the tree. Her shock wore off quickly, and with a swift motion, she sliced through the trunk of the mighty tree, sending it crashing to the soil, and revealing Kin on the other side. Kin smiled and twiddled his fingers at her, "Told ya!" Her only response was a shriek of fury as she continued her onslaught. The battle continued much the same for some time, neither opponent gaining the upper hand, until a devious idea occurred to Kaida, "You want to stay with them do you?" raising her hand in Tenchi's direction, "In that case, I WONT LEAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU TO BE WITH!" and fired a sizable blast at Tenchi. Not expecting something of that nature, Tenchi did not have enough time to defend himself, and Kin knew it. In a flash, Kin teleported into the path of the blast and raised a single lighthawk wing to deflect the energy ball. "I told you to leave them out of it you bitch!" but Kin found he was talking to air. Kaida was not where she had been when he had teleported. Just before he had time to turn his head to search for her, there was a searing pain in his left temple as one of the wench's throwing knives buried itself in his head to the hilt. With a scream of pain and rage, Kin's world went black.  
  
Tenchi could only watch in horror as Kin teleported in front of him, protecting him from the woman's blast, and then was helpless to tell the boy where she had gone as the deadly black blade slid into the skin at Kin's temple, tearing flesh and separating bone, nerve and blood vessel alike, but he was not sure anything had really happened until the visor Kin wore daily, simply split at the side of his head, and fell to the earth in a cloud of dust and blood. Clumsily, he scrambled to his fallen son's side, cradling his head in his lap, "KIN! Kin, are you alright?!" Tenchi's shrine garments were quickly stained the deep scarlet of Kin's blood, as it spewed from his temple. Kin gasped for air, "Tenchi, I.I.What hap.I can't see!" Tenchi watched as Kin's normally brilliant sunburst gold irises faded to the dirty faded color of old newspapers. "Tenchi." there was pain and panic dripping from the boy's voice, and yet, he had not lost consciousness, and was still in his super Saiyan form, "why can't I see?" he begged as he groped at the still air. Tears welled in Tenchi eyes as he held the strange being that was his son to his chest. Slowly Kin reacted for the hilt that protruded from his head, quickly Tenchi stopped him, "No, leave it, it will bleed worse if you take it out," Tenchi's tears fell on Kin's upturned face, "Tenchi.Father," at that, he had Tenchi's full attention, "run.go." But Tenchi cut him off before he could speak more, "Don't worry Kin, she will pay for what she has done to you!" Kin could hear the determination and fury in Tenchi's voice as he lowered Kin's head to the soft soil and stood. Kin reached out into the darkness, gasping for breath, "No, Tenchi, you can't beat her," he whispered into the night in his mind. Although he could not see, he could still hear very well, and listen he did. He heard Tenchi-ken activate, he heard Tenchi's feet shuffle as he looked for the female assassin. Tenchi called out for Kaida to show herself, and when she did, Kin heard the familiar sound of lighthawk wings being generated. Then a sound he could only assume was Tenchi transforming the lighthawk wings into his armor and sword. Following this were the sounds of battle, blade against blade, a shriek, then a blood curdling howl of pain from Tenchi. Then, silence. Kin struggled to his knees, groping the air in front of him, "Tenchi? Tenchi! Say something! Anything!" The only response to greet his ears was a low chuckle that definitely did not come from Tenchi. He slowly reached for the knife in his head again. Bracing himself, he griped it in his hand, and yanked it out. The geyser of blood that erupted from his temple was accompanied by the enraged yowl of pain that erupted from his throat and chest. Quickly forming his energy blade, he touched the tip to his head, cauterizing the wound, sealing the skin and keeping it from bleeding any more. Slowly Kin crawled around the forest floor searching for what he hoped he would not find: Tenchi's body. To his dismay, bumped into something that was not nearly hard enough to be a fallen tree. Carefully he raised his right hand to examine his find. As he lowered his arm, he found his hand buried to the wrist in human flesh and blood. He had found Tenchi, and the gaping whole Kaida had added to his chest. Now it was son's turn to cradle father's head and weep. As Kin's body was wracked with sobs and he rocked back and forth with Tenchi's lifeless body in his arms, it occurred to him that Kaida was still lingering about. "Aw, what's the matter Blondie? It's not like you have been here very long!" she called to him from the void. "You BITCH, YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You can't even SEE ME!" The very sound of her voice enraged Kin to levels he did not know existed. All coherent thought was lost to Kin as he randomly fired into the dark. Every sound that came to his ears was replied to with a ball of incredible power, tearing into trees and soil, but the one sound he was searching for never came. The sound of a death cry. He became enraged even further by his inability to fight back, see, or to defend the people he loved. The thought of Kaida finding the house and slaughtering Washu, Ryoko, and Sasami entered his brain. He could not allow that, would not allow that. The picture in his head of Kaida torturing the rest of his family threw him over the edge. His golden aura erupted around him. He clenched his fists so tightly his nails dug into his palms, causing blood to flow from them. Sparks of blue lightening ran across his skin. When the electrical charge reached the ring he wore on his right hand it flashed and cackled. He could feel his power rising and closed his fists tighter still. The strain of this energy was becoming too much for the ring and it cracked. Slowly a deep roar grew in Kin's chest, looking to escape through his mouth. As the snarl was released it formed into one solitary word, "FAAAAATHERRRRR!!!!!" The ring splintered, then shattered, sending shards of metal in all directions. The emerald gem fell to the ground where it rested for only a moment. It flashed brilliantly for but an instant, but when its jade light faded it was gone. I reappeared, blazing just below Kin's Adam's apple, where it had rested before Kagato removed it.  
  
When the gem was returned to its rightful place, the dam broke.  
  
Every hair on Kin's head stood on end, slumping together in sharp spikes, the ground on which he stood sank and cratered, and an incredible wave of power, strength, energy and emotion exploded out from his body. Even with all her speed, Kaida could not outrun the blast that leveled three square acres of forest, and though he could not see, Kin knew she was gone, and would not ever be returning.  
  
As his hair fell around his face and faded back to its normal intense black, Kin knelt to his fallen father's side. Still sobbing, and not knowing what else to do, he lifted the man into his arms and concentrated on home, not wanting to think about what awaited him there. Slowly he faded out of existence, only to reappear in the home of his lifeless father. Although he could not see, the sounds of the house told him he had made it, Sasami moving around pots and pans in the kitchen, the sound of the TV in the next room. Kin tried to call out for someone, anyone, but all he managed was a hoarse, sobbing whisper, "Help!" He tired again with his mind, ::Someone, please help me!:: he was even sobbing in his mind. This time he was heard by both Washu and Ryoko, both of whom came running to him. "TENCHI!" Ryoko cried out when she saw her husband in Kin's arms. "By the Goddess! Ryoko, take him, Kin is going to collapse!" commanded Washu. Ryoko took Tenchi from Kin, saw the yawning hole in his chest, and began sobbing herself. Kin fell to his knees. Washu told Ryoko to set Tenchi down on the floor. Careful to not let the sobs that wracked her body jar Tenchi too much, she complied. Quickly and expertly Washu examined the wound and check for a pulse. By this time Sasami had come out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about. Upon seeing Tenchi and the singed hole on the side of Kin's head, she slowly and silently fell to the floor, holding her hands to her mouth in disbelief. "Ryoko," Washu whispered, hanging her head, "I'm so sorry," tears began flowing down the genius' face as well. Ryoko went into shock and denial, "No! He's alive! My TENCHI IS ALIVE!" Ignoring her hysterical daughter for a moment, Washu turned to Kin, and gazed into his now tattered and dull eyes. He was trying to tell her something, but she did not understand, his mind was a mess of broken thoughts, and strange voids where there were no thoughts at all. "Kin, take your time, what is it?" "Wa.shu, don't.destroy the body.keep.the body," "Why Kin, why should I preserve Tenchi?" Kin's head drooped as he fell into unconsciousness. Washu shook him hard, and yelled in his face, "WHY?!" "Dragon.balls," and he was gone, fallen into the void that now filled ever aspect of his existence.  
  
Several days passed. Washu was able to piece together a rough estimate of what had happened that night with evidence from the area and any answers Kin was able to provide in the few moments he was awake those three or four days. Kin had lost his eyesight completely. The knife had just missed his temple, and had missed every important area of his brain, but it had managed to completely severed both optic nerves, and by his own choice, he would not retrieve the dragon balls to revive Tenchi and regain his sight. When Washu asked him why he wouldn't, Kin's response was direct and to the point, "This is far from over Washu, Kyofusho will come, and more lives may be lost. I will train my body and mind to fight without my sight, I will defeat the son of Kagato, then and only then, will the dragon balls be used,"  
  
Over the course of the following weeks there were many visitors to the Masaki home. Many members of the Jurai nobles came to pay their respects, but even Kin could sense that they were only here at the will of their Empress, Ayeka. At the moment, all the royal blood had vacated the planet save for two. Ayeka was doing her best to comfort her young sister, and her close friend, Ryoko, all while trying not to break down herself. She had yet to marry and still cared as deeply for Tenchi as she had when she had lived in this house with him and the rest of the girls. Mihoshi was around somewhere, most likely off with Washu somewhere, blubbering herself dry. Kin honestly did not understand all the fuss, Tenchi would be back soon enough, all Kin had to do was train his mind and body back to perfection all over again, without relying on his own sight. However, another's eyes. Ayeka had managed to pull herself away from the other mourning women to sit for a moment with Kin. They had been introduced upon Ayeka's arrival, and the Empress had been informed of Kin's new disability. She sat next to him on the couch, and immediately his nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of the Juraian perfumes she wore. Neither even attempted small talk, and Ayeka got straight to the point, "Lord Kin-Raidon, every tree on Jurai weeps with us for this loss. Lord Tenchi was great man," she took Kin's hand and held it out for him. In it she placed a ring, similar in shape to the one he had broken that night, but this one was wooden and ornately carved, and when Kin closed his hand around it, he found it was warm as well. "Lord Tenchi did not know it, but he did have a Jurai tree. The night he passed away this was formed in the trunk, it is traditionally meant for the spouse, however, this ring is far to large for Ryoko, I believe it is meant for you," she stopped, trying to hold back the tears, "You look just like him," she paused again, "Washu has told me of your plans, if you need any help, we are all at your disposal," Kin's head snapped towards her at that comment, "That is very gracious of you Empress, but this is my fight. I will win, and I will bring Tenchi back," Ayeka was taken aback by his confidence, even with the loss of his sight. Dropping the "proper Empress" routine for a moment, Ayeka embraced Kin in a tight hug that was more reassurance for herself rather than Kin, "I know you will," she spoke softly.  
  
A few hours after all the guests had departed, the three women of the house were fast asleep, still mourning the loss. Kin had not left his place on the couch, meditating and contemplating. He suddenly stood, and called to Miken-oru with his mind. As the little dragon walked into the room, Kin connected with its mind using the mental link he had spent the passed several hour strengthening. Miken-oru looked up at him, and Kin could see himself through his small friend's eyes. A cautious smile touched his lips, ::This will work, I will bring you home Tenchi.:: 


End file.
